Kinetic studies have been carried out using DNA and various homopolymers as templates, and AMV reverse transcriptase, E. coli Pol I and calf thymus polymerase alpha as the enzymes. The extent of the double-strandedness of 70S AMV RNA was determined as a function of formamide concentration, using a fluorescence method.